ArcticClan Book 4: The Divided Power of One
by J.R. Flores
Summary: One of Tiger, Fox and Badger, will have more power than the Code it’s self" Moonkit's life is written out in this tragic prophecy, does she have the courage to face her destiny, or will she die not knowing what the Prophecy means.....
1. Alligences

Leader: Sunstar- The she-cat deputy was born on a summer's bright day

**Leader**: Sunstar- The she-cat deputy was born on a summer's bright day. She is full of happiness that cannot be dimmed easily. Her friend is a warrior tom named Shadowstream. At heart, the two are naught but kits.  
Sunnie is a bright yellow cat with lovely green eyes. She is smart, witty, and fast. She hopes to live up to Blackstar's and her mentor Wolfstar's example.

**Deputy**: Tigerdawn- The son of Brightstar and Moonfeather. He is also one of the Four.  
Tigerpaw is a dark tabby like his sister, except he has deep amber eyes. He is tall and strong like his father. He will be a great warrior, one to rival Braveheart.

**Medicine Cat: **Dawnfeather- She is the daughter of Brightstar and Moonfeather (both dead). She is also one of the Four. She is a dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Warriors**: (toms and she-cats without kits to care for.)

Gingerpelt- The previous apprentice of Blackstar, she has lots of responsibility already. The day she was born was the day Icestar's friend, Gingerstar died, hence her name.  
Gingie is a pretty ginger tabby with green eyes. She's fast and friendly, she was the first to make friends with Whitepaw. Let's hear it for the social butterfly!

Shadowstream- The best friend of deputy Sunpelt. If the positions were opposite, they might have been mates. But the what-might-have-beens don't stop them from playing like kits.  
Shadowstream is a dark brown that looks black in the forest. His pelt is shiny and ripples and so it looks so much like a dark river. He can be as pessimistic as Sunpelt is optomistic. The pair can be seen on patrols and trips together for they are loyal to each other like brothers and sisters.

Snowrose- When Blackstar was Blackstorm, these two were best friends and part of a prophecy. Their friendship has quieted since Snowrose took a mate and Blackie became leader. Snowrose is also from far away, where groups of cats are called Warrens.

Snowrose is pure white with silver eyes. Her spirit is loving and unrelenting. She is merciful and one of the purest cats.  
Her mate was Braveheart.

Whitestep- **She is best friends with Gingerpaw. She came from FrostClan, following (alibet very far behind) Iceie, Wolfie, Barkwhisker, Sunnie, and one of the kits.**  
**She is a pretty white she-cat with blue eyes. She is a nice cat, a little shy. She has yet to emerge from her shell and then, we shall see the warrior that she will be. **

**Silverclaw- from a cruel Two-leg who kept her prisoner inside the nest.**  
**She is a blue-gray she-cat with green eyes. She is uncommonly brave for an untrained cat. She helped Whitepaw during the Final Battle of the Rouges, saving both Blackstar and Braveheart****.**

**Icestorm- a gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. She is very ambitious, and nothing gets in her way. Some say she'll kill for the power she thinks she deserves.**

**Rowanwhisker- a brown tom with eyes of bark. He is Icestorm's brother, and her exact opposite. He prefers to have low goals and loves every cat in his Clan**

**Riverstone-**

**Cricketsong-**

**Mudstripe-**

**Apprentices****: (cats six moons or older training to be warriors)**

Sagepaw: ArcticClan's oldest apprentice. She was once a loner kit all alone, until she was taken in by ArcticClan before they left the old forest. she is pretty light brown she-cat with dark paws and muzzle.

Apprenticed to Foxheart

Poppypaw: daughter of Gingerpelt and Shadowstream, she is very courageous, but sometimes her whole-hearted-nesses gets in the way. she is a white with gray flecks on her paws

Apprenticed to Silverclaw

Hawkpaw- a former rogue, Sorrow's only surviving son. he brown with darker stripes

Apprenticed to Snowrose

Moonpaw- daughter of Foxheart and Tigerdawn. she is a white-gray tabby. she is head strong and very confident. she often has strange visions that mostly come true or reveal more about her future

Apprenticed to Icestorm

**Queens:**

Sorrow- queen from an old two-leg nest, she decided to live with ArcticClan when they moved to the lake. Her mate is Rowanwhisker

Kits: Lovekit, Hatekit, Malicekit

**Elders: ** ( Warriors and queens who are retired)

Sootstep-

Ravenwing-

Rainstorm-


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

_A dark tabby wove his way_ through the trees. This place was familiar to him; this was his forest. He froze; he was being fallowed. He whirled around, to come nose-to-nose with a black and white tom. The tabby hissed and backed away. "Badgerstar! Didn't you're mother ever teach you not to sneak up on people!"

"Apparently yours never taught you not to sneak around!" Badgerstar hissed back. He drew a paw over his ear. "Now stop this nonsense, go back to you den. MoonClan will catch you if you are out here this late. You keep forgetting StarClan are not the only Spirits to walk these skies."

"I'm not going to stand by while the Chosen One may die any second-"

"She is safe were she is! There will come no harm to her as long as she is in ArcticClan! Tigerdawn will protect her-"

"You put to much faith in my son! What can he do? Huh? She is destined to live a life of misery and loneliness. Do you know what that feels like Badgerstar?" there was silence.

"No Brightstar, I do not…" Badgerstar replied at last. "But there is nothing we can do to change it; we do not hold the power to change the destinies of those we watch over."

Brightstar shook his head "MoonClan can though, they can save my grand-daughter I don't want her to live my life."

"I'll never know why they called you Maliceheart… there is too much love in your heart." Brightstar flinched as if the words were deadly claws. Badgerstar rounded and walked away through the light forest. Brightstar waited until he was gone and continued on his path. Soon the darkness swallowed him as well...


	3. Chapter 1, The Icy Apprentice

Chapter one

Chapter one

_Moonkit opened her jaw and let_ a small yawn. The nursery was completely empty except for Moonkit, her mother was on Dawn patrol, and Sorrow, the loner from the old twoleg nest was in the medicine den, giving birth. ArcticClan was so boring; she wanted some action in her life. She wanted to have fun like the apprentices-.

_Moonkit was standing on an open moor, the scent of rabbit wafted around her. She bounded after it and suddenly crossed the NightClan border, a patrol was on her instantly. She fought off every one of them and kept the rabbit for her Clan--_. _Whoa_ she thought. The daydream had felt so real, her shoulder even stung a little were a NightClan warrior clawed it. She often had dreams like that, some times coming true. When she told her clan mates, they told her to buzz off and stop lying. She hated them, every one of them! She cleared her head, where had that sudden burst of anger come from. It scared her.

Outside, the camp was bustling: Rowanwhisker was pacing out side the medicine den, waiting for word from Dawnfeather if Sorrow's kits were okay. Sunstar, Tigerdawn, and Shadowstream were sitting on the roots of Tall-tree, discussing something, and Sagepaw and Foxheart were demonstrating to Hawkpaw and Poppypaw how to do a battle move near the apprentices' den.

"Moonkit!" her father Tigerdawn called her. She bounded over to him tripping on her long tail a few times. "Ahh, there you are, I hope you ready, because your apprentice ceremony is today." Moonkit felt her heart leap. She had forgotten that today she was six moons old.

"Let All Cats Old Enough To Catch Her Own Prey, Gather Here, Among The Roots Of The Tall-Tree, For A Clan Meeting!" Sunstar's call rebounded through the stony clearing. Moonkit watched from the lowest branch of the Tall-Tree as every one of her Clanmates gathered around to watch her apprentice ceremony. "Moonkit has reached the age of six moons and is ready to be apprenticed" Moonkit puffed out her chest in pride, "From this day forward until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Moonpaw. Icestorm you are ready for your first apprentice. You will begin Moonpaw's training. I was your mentor. I hope that my skill and wisdom will pass through you to your new apprentice."

"Moonpaw! Moonpaw!" the Clan cheered her name. She walked over to Icestorm. The gray and white warrior's icy eyes searing her pelt. They touched noses like all apprentices and mentors did.

"Come on I'm going to show you the territory," she growled through all the cheering. Moonpaw flinched away from the fierceness in her voice.

"Yes Icestorm" she mewed. Icestorm led the way out of camp, not at all slowing to accommodate for Moonpaw's shorter legs. Moonpaw slowed in awe to the forest around her: she heard the scuffling of prey in the undergrowth, the coolness the grass gave her pads, the scents of everything around her. She stopped instinctively to take in the sweet smells of the forest-.

_Moonpaw stood on a large rocky outcrop that hung over the Lake. She peered over the edge and gasped; The Lake was Blood red. The look of the blood-water lapping against the shore made Moonpaw feel sick. Suddenly a huge gale picked up almost sweeping her off her paws, and a voice filled her head: _Before all is well, Star and Moon will clash, leaving a Divided Trail of Blood!_ The words rebounded loud and clear in her head. Suddenly Moonpaw slipped and fell to her doom in the sickening blood-soaked-water-_

"Moonpaw!" Moonpaw's eyes snapped open, as she started gasping. Icestorm stood over, a worried hardened look on her face. Moonpaw stood up, because she apparently collapsed, and stared at her mentor. "You ever do that to me again I will personally through you into the lake!" she purred, her whiskered twitching.

"I-I'm sorry Icestorm..." Moonpaw mumbled, gazing at her paws. The rest of the journey through the territory went by uneventfully. Icestorm showed Moonpaw the NightClan border; the Owl-tree; the gorge, the river; Flatstones (were the Clans meet every full moon for the gathering); then Moonpaw saw it and it nearly made her heart skip a beat her. She and Icestorm sat on the edge of the lake and stared out acrossed the water; on the other side of the lake was the rocky out crop she had stood on in her daydream.

The thought of the Blood-soaked-water made her neck fur stand on ends. She forced it to lie down. She looked up at Icestorm, who was just gazing at the outcrop, her eyes soft with sorrow. "What's wrong Icestorm?" she asked

"I remember when we first came to the lake, we camped out near the outcrop... me, Rowanwhisker, and our littlest brother, Stormkit decided to climb to the top when no one was watching, Rowanwhisker dared Stormkit to look over the edge and... and he fell over!" she let out a painful sob. She sniffed and looked at Moonpaw, "come on lets get back to camp" Once again she led the way through the forest back to ArcticClan camp. When they reached the camp, Icestorm slinked off towards the warriors den leaving Moonpaw alone in the clearing.

"Hey Moonpaw, over here!" Hawkpaw, the second youngest Apprentice next to, her called from the Apprentices' den. "Come on lets find you a nest." She padded over to him in the entrance of the den, which was under ground and fallowed him. The den was in an old badger-set so it was roomy. Moss lined the floor and formed nests. As she entered, Poppypaw and Sagepaw stopped their conversation and glared at her with spite. They had hated her since she had a daydream that they were going to cross the NightClan border on accident and get in trouble, and it really happened. So Moonpaw took no notice to their glares or jibes of her having distance Rogue blood.

"I'll sleep over there in the corner if nobodies there," she said to Hawkpaw. He looked slightly depressed when she said this. "Ok... I'll help you get a nest together" hey spent till Sun-down making her the perfect nest, gathering feathers, moss and other things for a comfortable nest. Hawkpaw left the den and brought her back a sparrow. "Cheers for the best nest in camp" they said together and tucked into the bird.


	4. Chapter 2, MoonClan Territory

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brightstar let out a snarl; he was surrounded on all sides by the warriors of MoonClan. In all his seasons as a Clan leader, he had never encountered warriors such as these: they seem to predict his every move before he made it. In result, he had several cut and a gashed ear that were leaking starry blood. The cats parted to let two cats, a she-cat and a tom, pass through their ranks.

"What are you doing on our land, Star-Lover?" the tom demanded. Brightstar hissed

"You are more power full than StarClan, is it necessary to ask such a mouse-brained question." He retorted. The tom unsheathed his claws and was ready to pounce when the she-cat stepped in between them.

"Please ignore FlamingMoon," she said, her snowy fur dimed gray by the moon over head "he is not used to sharing these skies with others. I am IcyMoon, may I ask who you are, and what are you doing in our part of these skies?" he soft voice calmed Brightstar and the fur on his neck began to lie flat. He took a seat and stared at the two who he thought must have been leaders of their Clan when they were alive by the way they carried themselves.

"I am Brightstar, of StarClan, formerly of HillClan and NightClan. I have discovered that one of your medicine cats, long ago, revealed a prophecy that was never fulfilled in anyone's lifetime, _One of Tiger, Fox and Badger, will have more power than the moon its self can have. It will be more powerful than the Code it's self._ We of StarClan heard of this prophecy when we first journeyed to these skies, and we believe we know who the 'One' is. And will not allow the one to suffer the loneliness she is destined to have." Brightstar told them, recounting the events that had transpired since the Clans moved to the home next to the lake.

"Why do you not wish this fate upon a living cat when you are dead, nothing the living do can affect you?" FlamingMoon demanded

"Because the 'One' is my grand daughter, and I don't want her to have to live up to my deadly, lonely, legacy," Brightstar growled. IcyMoon rose to her feet.

"We will consider your request..." _what does she think I am an apprentice? I am the might Maliceheart, I mean, Brightstar_ he thought "... for now you may go back to your own skies." It was not a threat, but a plea. Brightstar didn't understand it, but he didn't care, he just wanted to get out of MoonClan's territory as fast as possible.

As Brightstar crossed the border back into the StarClan sky paths he found Badgerstar waiting for him. "any luck?" he asked mockingly. Brightstar suppressed a hiss. He would not defy his father in such a way; he wasn't worth Brightstar's time.

"As a matter of fact I did, they will think of my request, and IcyMoon is sure to say yes to my proposal-"

"Who is IcyMoon?" Badgerstar interrupted

"a MoonClan leader, or at least she was one before she died" Badgerstar just nodded and continued walk. " Moonpaw had her apprentice ceremony while you were in MoonClan territory. She has made her ancestors proud... she had a vision"

Brightstar glared at Badgerstar, "What! About what?! Who sent it to her"

" w-we don't know who sent it, it was about the Blood-soaked-water, she almost fell in if Shootingstar hadn't dragged her out in time." Badgerstar told him

"at least she's safe, now I must retire to my den good bye Badgerstar." And with that Brightstar began to fade into the distance.


	5. Chapter 3, Badger!

**Hey people keep reviewing, it all helps you know. By the way, if any are interested, I'm looking for a Beta Reader, Enjoy the Chapter**

**-Maliceheart**

Chapter 3

_Before there is peace, Star and Moon will clash, and they will leave a Divided Trail of Blood. _

Moonpaw's eyes shot open, her heart racing. As she began to clam down, she felt a warm body next to her that was not there when she went to sleep. She twisted around to see Hawkpaw next to her, his head resting on her forepaw. He was the only one that did not flinch away from him when he saw her, she figured it was just because they had suckled together when Foxheart was to busy with her apprentice. Carefully, she drew her paw away from him, so not to wake him, and left the den.

Outside, as always, the camp was bustling. Icestorm, Rowanwhisker and Cricketsong came into the camp all carrying fresh-kill. "Moonpaw! Go take some fresh-kill to the elders, and check them for ticks!" Icestorm shouted. Nodding Moonpaw picked up a vole for the elders and fetched some mouse-bile from Dawnfeather. After she gave Rainstorm his vole, she began to dab at his ticks with mouse-bile.

"-and one last cowardly rogue turned back and attacked Icestar while she wasn't looking and took her last life. It took three warriors to kill the rogue" Rainstorm concluded his story of the beginning of ArcticClan. "Those were the days, eh Sootstep?" Sootstep grunted from his nest. After she finished all the elders' ticks, she left camp to wash her paws in the lake. The journey to the lake was a quiet one, giving Moonpaw time to think upon the last moon of her apprenticeship. Icestorm said she was advancing quicker than any of the other apprentices in her tracking and dodging tactics. This made Sagepaw and Poppypaw even more spiteful towards her. It would be worse when they were warriors and they could boss her around.

As she reached the shore, she heard a rustling in the undergrowth behind her. Carefully she unsheathed her claws, and pretended she had not heard any thing. She quickly sheathed her claws again when she picked up Rowanwhisker's scent.

" So Icestorm told you the story of Stormkit." She nodded, trying to concentrate on her paws as she washed them in the cold waters of the lake. She was wondering why he was telling her this. "Sorrow had her kits yesterday," he said, not noticing her uneasiness, "she's proud of them and Hawkpaw. He seems to warming up to you" Moonpaw felt her ear tips warm. There was nothing going on between them, _he merely felt her loneliness, yea that was it_ but she couldn't convince herself.

"Well I better get back to camp," she mumbled. She raced through the forest, just trying to figure thing out, but she soon figured out, she was lost in her own territory. As she stopped to catch her breath and a growl sounded behind her, she realized she was not alone. Turning around, claws unsheathed she was face to face with a badger twice her size.

Before she could so much as raise a paw, the badger swatted Moonpaw aside and she slammed in to a tree. Her vision clouded over and she began to feel faint. She heard the badger slowly lumbering towards her. Fearfully, she waited for the killing blow. As she heard the badger raise its blunt claws, a fierce hissing came from the undergrowth. She quickly opened her eyes and saw Hawk paw burst out from the bushes and leap at the badger.

"H-Hawkpaw" was all she managed to saw as he tackled the huge animal. Hawkpaw was fighting a losing battle, and Moonpaw was sure he knew it. Just as it looked like Hawkpaw was about to give way, Icestorm and Rowanwhisker ran out of the trees and began to attack the badger. Obviously knowing when it was out numbered, the Badger gave a final swipe at Rowanwhisker, and took off through the woods. Moonpaw strained to sit up as Hawkpaw limped over to her

"What made you think you could take on a badger?" he joked as he stumbled and fell. He did not try to get up, but laid there just looking at her. Moonpaw began to feel hot under her pelt. He stretched his head forward and licked her paw. "At least you're okay" he let out a moan as he sat up. She went to his side and let him lean on her.

"Bet you wish you could say the same" she giggled. Slowly they managed to get Hawkpaw walking and headed toward the camp.

"Oh great StarClan!" Dawnfeather said in shock when they reached camp. " Moonpaw, help him back into my den, I'll treat him in a second." Quickly, she looked over the others and retired to her den to treat Hawkpaw.

Moonpaw watched as Rowanwhisker led Sorrow back to the nursery, telling her to stop fretting and take care of the kits. Again Moonpaw fixed her gaze on the Medicine, which was in a hallowed out tree. Hawkpaw had almost killed him self to save her. Was that was it like to have a real friend, to sacrifice your self to save your best friend. Or maybe Rowanwhisker was right, and Hawkpaw had more hidden feelings for Moonpaw. She shook her head. Hawkpaw was just her _Friend, _nothing more. He never would be.

Slowly she stretched her limbs, the sun was now setting on the horizon, and it would be time for the gathering soon. She saw her father walking over to her, his fur still wet from grooming.

"Hello Tigerdawn," she said

"Greetings Moonpaw, prepare yourself, you and Sagepaw are going to the Gathering"

"Yes Tigerdawn" she said resentfully. She knew Sagepaw was going to make her evening miserable. Slowly, she retreated to the apprentices den to retrieve Sagepaw. As they reemerged, Moonpaw spotted Hawkpaw sitting outside the apprentice den, his forepaws bound in cobwebs.

" I'm sorry you don't get to come Hawkpaw, it won't be fun without you."

"Yeah, well don't let old Sagepaw get to you, you'll be fine, just tell me about it when you get back." He said looking her over.

"I will, I see you later" she gave him a swift lick and ran to join the rest of the patrol on their way to the Gathering.


End file.
